It is frequently desirable to measure the sidewall bulge or indentation and tire non-skid tread depths. Such measurements may be sought in the field, in manufacturing plants, garages, dealer and distributor facilities, and warehouse/storage areas. Accurately evaluating sidewall bulge or indentation and tire non-skid tread depth is important for quality assurance and evaluation of the tire and is important for both consumer and commercial tires.
Currently, available commercial gauges can only measure tire non-skid depth. Such devices have a graduated projection that is placed within a tread groove until a tip abuts the bottom of the groove. The user then reads the non-skid depth of the groove by observing the measurement gradation on the projection opposite the outer surface of the tread.
While functional, existing devices are somewhat difficult to read. In addition, such devices cannot measure sidewall bulge or indentation, measurements of importance in the evaluation of a tire.